HALEB Valentine
by treaanne
Summary: This is how I Imagined it... Hope you all like it... This is a one-shot only... please review and be nice...


**I just imagine a haleb valentine and I wanted to share it with this fanfic... hope you all like it...**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

Hanna woke up with the sound of her phone ringing. She picked it up immediately when she saw that it was her gorgeous boyfriend calling her.

"Good Morning Princess..." Caleb said.

"Don't you know, what time is it? I'm still sleepy..." Hanna said weakly.

"I know Princess, It's 6:00am in the morning." Caleb said.

"And that means It's not time to wake up yet." Hanna said.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry if I wake you but I want to show you something." Caleb said.

"What is it?" Hanna said.

"Look outside your window." Caleb said.

Hanna walked to her window and saw _"BE MY VALENTINE?"_ written in the pavement with rose petals in front of her house. She also saw Caleb standing there holding his phone in his ear with bouquet of flowers and pink Teddy Bear in his left hand.

"Wow." Hanna said.

"Go down here." Caleb said.

"Wait a sec. I'll be down there." Hanna said.

Hanna run down the stairs in her pajamas and an old sweat shirt including a bed head. She opened the front door and run to Caleb's waiting arms.

"Do you like it?" Caleb asked whispering in her ear.

"I Love it and I Love You." Hanna said.

"So, Will you be my Valentine?" Caleb said now looking at her beautiful face few inches from him.

"Of course, I will." Hanna said.

"Am I forgiven for waking you up?" Caleb said.

"I'm just annoyed to wake up this early but I Love waking up with this kind of surprise." Hanna said hugging him tighter.

"I Love you." Caleb said kissing her cheeks.

"I Love you too." Hanna said starting to kiss him passionately. Caleb hugged her tighter kissing her much deeper.

"Ehem." Ashley said interrupting them. She was standing in the front door with her arms crossed in her chest.

"Morning Ashley." Caleb said pulling away with one arm still in Hanna's waist.

"Morning Mom." Hanna said.

"Good Morning Caleb. You're early." Ashley said.

"Yeah. I just wanted to surprise Hanna this early." Caleb said.

"That's nice. Do you want to eat breakfast with us? I'm going to cook breakfast." Ashley said.

"Sure. Sounds good." Caleb said.

"Alright. I'm gonna get started." Ashley said starting to walk inside the house. Caleb and Hanna followed behind her. They both sit on the counter watching Ashley working in the kitchen.

"Want some help?" Caleb said.

"No, It's alright." Ashley said.

"I'll make the coffee." Hanna said standing up.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Ashley went upstairs to change for work. Hanna and Caleb was left in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Hanna asked.

"Let's go out later after school. I have another surprise for you." Caleb said.

"Where are you taking me?" Hanna said.

"I told you it's a surprise." Caleb said.

"Alright." Hanna said smiling at him.

* * *

At school, Caleb walked Hanna to her locker and they saw many flowers, gifts and valentine cards saying "Be my Valentine?" inside her locker.

"Don't they know that you already have a boyfriend?" Caleb said.

"Maybe they just have a crush on me. Are you jealous?" Hanna said smiling.

"No, I'm not. I'm just annoyed with those douche bags having a crush on you." Caleb said defensive.

"I love it when your jealous." Hanna said.

"I told you I'm not jealous." Caleb said.

"Yes, you are. Don't be jealous I'm already yours remember." Hanna said leaned closer to him and kissed him passionately.

"Yo, Rivers get a room." one of the soccer player who passed by said.

Caleb pulled away and just smiled at them. "We should continue this later." Caleb said.

"Alright. I should get to class. The girls are waiting for me." Hanna said.

"See you at lunch." Caleb said.

"Yeah. Love you." Hanna said kissing his cheeks.

They both go separate ways.

* * *

Time had passed quickly and they are now driving to the playground. Where Caleb put up his surprise.

"Where are you taking me?" Hanna said.

"I told you it's a surprise. It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you." Caleb said.

"Okay, Okay." Hanna said.

After few minutes Caleb parked the car in the woods not too far from the playground. Caleb walked out of the car and open the car door for Hanna.

"Why are we here?" Hanna asked.

"Surprise remember. Wait. I have to put you this." Caleb said putting a blindfold in Hanna's eyes.

Caleb guide him to the swings. Where he set everything.

"Are we finally there?" Hanna said when he stopped walking.

"I guess we are." Caleb said removing her blindfold.

Once the blindfold have been removed a violin start to play. I takes few second for Hanna's eyes to adopt to her surroundings. She saw a table with a formal setting near the swings and food already served, a guy playing the violin standing near the swings and She also saw lights around the playground with rose petals everywhere.

"Wow, that's all I can say." Hanna said.

"I'm glad you like it." Caleb said.

"So, How did you do all of this?" Hanna said.

"Well, I asked some of my friends and the girls." Caleb said.

"That's nice." Hanna said.

"Can I have this dance?" Caleb said.

"I love to." Hanna said putting her arms around his neck. Caleb quickly put his arm on her waist and swayed her slowly. Hanna leaned her head on his chest and they swayed silently.

"I love you. I can't imagined my life without you." Caleb said.

"I love you too. Thank you for everything." Hanna said.

"You're welcome Princess. All I want is for you to be happy." Caleb said hissing the top of her head.

"Thank you for making this day perfect." Hanna said hugging him much tighter.

They just swayed silently and enjoyed the rest of the evening looking at each other lovingly. Talking and laughing about nothing in particular.

* * *

**That's all that comes up in my mind. It is not too cheesy but I hope this is exactly enough to celebrate valentines day... Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you think... I'm going to update Second Chances as soon as I can... Happy Valentines Day Everyone... xoxo**

**-Trea**


End file.
